Locksmith
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: Izaya's been trapped by a sadistic man, locked in a secluded area for months on end. No one knows where he is or what's happening to him, and day by day he must endure the sick experiments set by his captor. However, the day comes when this man decides to add another guest. SHIZAYA, YAOI, SMUT WARNING! M-Rated for sexual themes, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well...here we are once again. Couple of things: 1) SMUT is a given, but it'll be awhile before that'll happen, 2) This has a bit of a dark outline, so no shock there, and 3) it'll mostly be in Izaya's POV. 'Kay, any questions? No? Alright, let's do it!**

* * *

Ah…I never tired of Ikebukuro. It may have been because I adored my fights that I had with Shizu-chan, or maybe because it was full of human life and information. Well, whichever it was, the city never faltered to keep my interest.

Skipping merrily down the street, I was on my way to have another meeting with Shiki. Normally, in a situation like this, he'd send someone to escort me, but he said it was urgent and should only be discussed in utmost caution and secrecy. I was a little puzzled, but obliged.

"Still…" I slowed my pace, putting a finger to my lips in thought, "He sounded almost…shaken…"

Brushing the feeling off, I continued walking, and it wasn't before long that a stop sign was hurled in my direction, barely missing me by an inch or two. Putting on my signature smirk, I turned to the hyperventilating blonde further down.

"What's wrong, my dear Shizu-chan?" I taunted, reaching into my pocket to grip my flick blade, "Out of breath already? I haven't even made a move yet~"

Said debt collector sent me an animalistic grin.

"Exactly," he growled, inching closer, "**Just stay right there so I can kick the shit out you**."

Playfully, I shuddered, "Ooh~ Shizu-chan's so rough~!"

A vein burst on his forehead, and Shizu-chan grabbed the collar of my shirt, holding me up for eye-to-eye view.

"…Just to let you know, I just got this shirt cleaned~"

The former bartender clenched his teeth, and in a spilt second, he threw me across the street. I felt the air whizz through my hair and ears before I crashed into what felt like an innocent pedestrian. Both of us collapsed in a heap, and I struggled to get off the other body under me.

"A-Ah…" I groaned, attempting to stand on my feet, "Sorry about that…blame that brute over there."

I stretched, popping my neck, and I asked nonchalantly to the person still on the ground, "You're alright, aren't you?"

The dark-haired man stared at me for a minute, almost giving the impression that he was looking me over. Gradually, he stood up, brushing off his suit, and before I could even ask why, his lips curled into a thick smile.

"Yes, thank you," he replied calmly as he straightened his tie. I couldn't help but pass a strange look his way, so I asked again.

"…you sure?"

He nodded, still giving me an almost twisted grin, and _slowly_ continued past me with some sort of glint in his blackish eyes. I swore his hand brushed coyly against my jacket.

…I went over what just happened, and a chill suddenly ran up my spine.

_What the hell…? Maybe the impact did some sudden brain damage…?_

The act of passing humans by normally left nothing to me but a lost thought in my mind, but that man…something didn't seem right…

"IZAYA-KUN!"

I flinched as I felt another object whiz past my head, but I stayed put, still thinking about the weird encounter. Shizu-chan kept stomping up to me, almost like a child throwing a temper-tantrum, and grabbed the back of my jacket, tugging on the hood.

"Hey, flea!" he called abruptly as he shook me, "You listenin' to me?! Stay out of Ikebukuro!"

Honestly, I was so hung up over that strange man that Shizu-chan's voice sounded muffled to me. Finally, after exchanging confused looks with the brute, I sighed.

"Let go, Shizu-chan," I ordered, "I actually don't have time to play - there's somewhere I need to be."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, and eventually, he reluctantly did as he was told. After feeling the soles of my shoes hit the concrete, I immediately began to walk in the opposite direction to my meeting.

"Um…flea…?" Shizu-chan called confusedly, but I didn't turn around.

Yes, I was trying to make it to Shiki on time, but…that man…

Who was he?

* * *

"You're a little late, Orihara-san."

I sighed softly, sitting down on the seat opposite of the Awakusu member.

"Let's just say something…_weird_ got in the way…"

"Mm?" Shiki puffed on his cigarette, "Do tell."

I shook my head, "I doubt it's worth mentioning. Of course it involved that brute, but…n-never mind..."

Shiki gave me an almost expecting look, but eventually, he shrugged.

"Alright, whatever you say – let's get down to business."

With a snap of his finger, another man brought Shiki a closed folder. He unclipped it and spread its contents out on the table. I studied them closely, thinking it was just a bunch of documents and photographs, but my eyes widened when I realized that one of the pictures was the same strange man that I bumped into earlier.

"_What the hell…?_" I muttered, looking to my supervisor, "Who is this?"

Leaning back in his seat, Shiki answered casually, "Shinosuke Nakamura. He used to work with us a while back, then he slipped away without a trace."

I raised an eyebrow, examining one of the pictures in my hold.

"_Slipped away_?" I queried, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said," he replied, "Nakamura was actually one of our top guys – all into the technological and hush-hush stuff, you know?"

"Mm-hmm. What happened?"

"Well, it turns out that he was a little _too _good in his field, and he ended up stealing a lot of money and info from us. Like I said, I don't know how that bastard managed to get by us, but I want you to track him down."

I bit my lip, setting the picture down slowly.

"You don't have to worry about that…"

Shiki looked puzzled, "What?"

Sighing again, "Aaah…well, let's just say that I recognize this…runaway of yours…"

"Oh, really?" he seemed skeptical, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that 'weird' circumstance that you spoke of earlier…would it?"

I shifted. It wasn't often that Shiki became this intimidating, but the look in his eye made me think twice about trying to evade the question.

"…y-yeah. He's not a client or anything, but Shizu-chan and I got into it again. That brute threw me across the street, and I bumped right into him…"

"…I see…" the man took another drag of his cigarette, "Well, there's a lead. That gives the assumption that he looks practically the same as before. He say anything to you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just an 'I'm fine' after crashing into him, but…it was the way he was looking at me…plus I think he touched the brim of my jacket as he walked past."

Shiki pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah…he's still sick as ever, I see…"

"Oh?"

"Yep…anyway, here."

The Awakusu member slid a few papers towards me at the table, and after scanning them, I nodded again.

"Yeah, this is him. Dark wavy hair, chiseled jaw, bluish-black eyes…very professional look…"

"Tch…whatever you say…" Shiki snorted, "Anyways, we did a little bit of digging of our own before we called you on this, and I'm _really _thinking that he's got some underground business going on?"

"What type of underground business?"

"That's up to you to find out, but whatever it is, it's to further his own purposes."

"…Aren't all underground professions?"

"This one's a little different, I hear," he explained, "You remember me telling you that Nakamura is the research type?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes when he wasn't working for us, he'd be off doing some sort of…I dunno…some 'experimental' shit that dealt with the human psyche."

"What?"

"Yeah, we could never figure out just exactly what he was out doing, but day by day, we were getting bothered by it. Sometimes he'd be gone for days on end, just working in some closed off room – that ain't right."

I chuckled, "Hehe…yeah, I guess that'd be a little…abnormal…"

Shiki only grunted, handing me the rest of the contents in the folders.

"Just find this guy already," he sighed tiredly, "I'm ready to bring this bastard back here so he give back what he stole. I'm counting on you, Orihara-san."

"Don't worry," I replied with a light smirk, "I ran into him by accident today, so I'm positive I can get him if I put effort into it."

Shiki smiled determinedly, extending his hand to shake mine.

"Good."

* * *

After Shiki arranged to have me driven back to my apartment in Shinjuku, I stretched as I entered my home. Dusk was barely forming, but I was nearly exhausted. Plopping in my office chair, I swiveled in silence, thinking over my new assignment.

"He's one of those tech types…" I mumbled, "And he's interested in human psychology…huh...That one was a little obvious…"

I hummed, pulling out one of the documents and examining it once more. Looking closely, my eyes widened as I reviewed the next page.

"He was kicked out of school for locking two fellow students in a janitor's closet…with a _camera_ attached in the corner. Both were gagged and drugged with some sort of _homemade concoction_…?"

Slowly, I was beginning to regret taking on this job. Most think I have no soul – and I wouldn't argue that – but this guy sounded sick. Maybe it was something regarding mental health or maybe it was some horrid childhood experience.

"Whatever the case," I leaned back, "Shinosuke Nakamura is no average man."

"**_Such flattery._**_"_

I was thrown back from my chair, struggling with four men in dark clothing, and I tried to scream as a wet cloth was shoved in my mouth. I flailed and kicked while one attempted to tie up my hands and feet, but I ended up hitting one of the assailants in the jaw.

"Little bastard…!" I heard one say, "He's squirming too much!"

I sensed him reaching into a bag or his pockets, taking out a glowing syringe. I shrieked and thrashed, but the needle was jabbed harshly in my side. I tried to fight as long as I could, but the drug slowly took its effect, making me lose all consciousness.

"Yes, that's right – _go to sleep_…"

* * *

**Ah...darkness~ Anyway, more things: 1) Shinosuke is an OC - I just didn't realize it until ****_after _****I made him (yes, that's possible for me to forget...), 2) Chapters will not have titles, if you haven't already noticed, and 3) Unlike ****_Hush Little Bartender_****, I actually have a outline for this story. Is it completely finished? No. Do I have enough to go on for at least three to four more chapters? Yes, I do, so no worries there~**


	2. Chapter 2

"…ya Orihara? Mr. Orihara, can you hear me?"

My eyes felt heavy and sore, so without opening them, I nodded slowly.

"Y…Yes…"

I heard something that sounded close to a light laugh, followed by a hand brushing a few of the dark bangs on my forehead.

"Good, good…now it can begin."

I groaned, still feeling the after effects of the drug, "Wha…what? W-Where am I? Tell me…"

"How cute~" the man cooed, "I'd never thought I'd hear Izaya Orihara himself sounding so helpless. You're just like a tiny child."

My eyebrow unconsciously twitched, and my crimson orbs gradually opened, nearly blinding myself from the surrounding lights.

The conniving man chuckled once more, "What's wrong? Too bright, hmm?"

I gave a low growl and slowly used my elbows to prop myself up. I hadn't even known that I was lying down on a bed, but I took a quick, blurry glance around my newfound environment. It almost looked like a hotel room with one bed, a wardrobe, a toilet, bath, few chairs and a table, and a mini fridge, but the feeling it gave just…didn't feel right at all.

I also looked down in shock to find I had nothing on me but my boxers. Utterly confused, I darted my eyes upward, only to meet the blue reciprocating eyes of my captor.

"W-Where is this place? What have you done with me?"

He hummed amusedly, holding out his hand, "You might already know this, but I'm Shinosuke Nakamura. It's quite a pleasure~"

I looked at his hand in disgust, slapping it away weakly, "I didn't ask for your name – I asked what the hell you're trying to do! Why did you bring me here, and where is here?!"

I suddenly felt dizzy, nearly falling back down on the mattress below me, but Nakamura grabbed my arm, holding me face to face.

"Shh, shh, shh…careful now, pet~" he hushed, "That drug is still coursing through your veins like a race horse. I should know – I made it myself."

I tried struggling again, but he wasn't kidding. I could hardly move my entire body even after waking up.

"Now, since you keep asking," the dark-haired man began, "You happen to be in a remote facility where you'll be kept under high surveillance. I know you really don't have the strength right now to look around much, but you're currently in a secluded room with the barest of human necessities."

I huffed, feeling a cold sweat break out all over me, but I managed to make a death glare in his direction.

"Hehehe…so you think you can just grab me, tie me up, drug me, and I'll go along with everything that follows? Is that right? Well, I must say that you are an incredibly stupid man, Nakamura-san."

"Oh, quite the contrary, Orihara-san~ I would say that I'm a brilliant man. After all, this is a _research _facility – one all my own. And the catch – I managed to capture you, a master of information and parkour, and use you as my first test subject."

He saw the shocked expression on my pale face, and he smirked.

"Now, an incredibly stupid man couldn't do all that…could he?"

My breath stiffened, and I couldn't say a word. Nakamura continued to look amused throughout the one-sided conversation, using a callous hand to reach under my chin.

"Yes, you are quite a catch…Izaya-chan. Perfect for a little digging into. Oh…I'm sorry – I guess I haven't explained _exactly _what you're here for, have I?"

I remained silent, my face saying what I felt, and he shrugged.

"Well, now…I thought you'd be a little more excited about this, actually. You have at the very least **one **purpose here, and that is to further my personal studies on the effects that enhanced solitude has on a human."

He leaned closer, pinching my cheeks with a playful tone.

"Now, now – don't go on that bout about you being 'not human.' It's rather cute, but not quite accurate. You really are a child, my Izaya-chan~"

"Shut up." I snarled, "Even if I am human, I'm sure as hell not yours. And besides, why couldn't you have found some other idiot to help you with your dirty work – why me?"

"Perhaps you don't remember me saying that you're quite the catch. You are different from the rest of them, in almost every way possible. You're cold, calculating, extremely manipulative, provoking, all the while having a smirk on your face. In short, my hypothesis on this was 'how can I _break _this poor being's will? What's in going to take and how am I going to implement it?'"

"So you thought…of this sick setting, huh?" I gritted my teeth, "Is that it?"

"**That's why**," he answered, "If I can break you, then I can break anyone else in this world."

"…heh…hehehe…hahahaha…!"

"Mm?" he looked confused, "What's funny?"

"You seriously think that I'm the key to learning the weaknesses of human psyche? Like I said, you are an _incredibly stupid man_."

"…Alright, then – speak your mind."

"You must not have met Shizu-chan. That's no human…"

"'Shizu-chan?'" he questioned, "That's what you called that blonde-headed man that threw you across the street."

I nodded, "You think controlling me is gonna open all the secret doors to your hypothesis, but I'm only the tip of the iceberg. You're not accomplishing anything until you've tamed that beast."

Nakamura looked at me, a little skeptically but complete unfazed. Then, he smiled darkly.

"I'm not worried about him right now, Izaya-chan, but it sounds like _you_ are."

"What?"

"Somewhere, you probably want him to know where you are, to come rescue you, right?"

I scoffed, "That idiot's not thinking about me…only my neck being snapped in his bare hands…"

"Is that what you're telling yourself, Izaya-chan? So cute."

"Stop calling me that. Bastard."

"Hmm…sorry to disappoint, but I'm not really interested in such a person."

"Oh, really – afraid to get torn to shreds?"

"Not in the least," Nakamura got up, beginning to pace casually around the small space, "Unlike you, I would be able to restrict him just like you are now, but that wouldn't be as fun. Stupid people are just trivial, you understand."

I huffed, "Tell me about it…"

The man smiled again, coming back over and placing a finger on my lips, stroking them.

"I'll say it once more – you're different from all the rest, Izaya-chan. Your mind and body are something that I can't find too often, and after I break the both of them, my studies will be near completion."

"Bullshit," I spat, "I'd love to see you try."

"Hehehe…I see you're also pretty feisty at heart. I hope I get to see a lot more of the real you for the next three months."

"Just let me ask you something. A little while ago you said that I'll be used for one purpose 'at the very least' – what are you talking about?"

"Clever~ I'd knew you'd catch on," he remarked, "You see…before I did all this, I buried myself in work to find out what the basic personal needs are for just about all humans. Obviously food, water, shelter, air, sleep…and _sex_."

I made a light gasp, swallowing harshly as my mouth went dry, and Nakamura began to stare at me with a hungry look in his icy eyes.

"Ah, yes…it's quite accurate, actually…" he purred, inching closer to put my back to the wall, "And personally, I couldn't agree more. Every human needs to participate in sexual practices every now and then, Izaya-chan – every…single…**one**."

Unconsciously, my body tingles with a light tremble, and I try to push the man off of me.

"Don't touch me…"

He nuzzled his face in my neck, giving it a quick bite.

"I should've mentioned – that special drug I made for you also has a double effect similar to an aphrodisiac. It slowly decreases your willpower to fight against the feeling and sedates you at the same time. Just have to give it a push…"

My eyes widened, nearly starting to panic. I didn't have my flick blade on me nor was I strong enough at that moment to do a parkour move. It angered and worried me how this man dominated me so easily…I realized that this was the price to pay for not being as careful as I should've, but I wasn't going down that quickly.

"G-Get off of me, you stupid…son of a bitch!" I tried to kick and flail, "Get off me!"

He suddenly rubbed small circles around my perked nipples, making me catch on my breath.

"Izaya-chan," my captor cooed, "Think of this as popping the champagne bottle to start off our time together for the next three months. You'll come to love it – my voice, my body, and my touch…don't you feel it now?"

I bit my lip, cursing and begging to myself over and over again to not give in to this man, but the drug seemed to be working even faster and stronger than before, weakening my resolve as he said.

He ran his hand up and down my slender stomach, gradually making his way to my back. I squirmed slightly, covering my mouth in one last attempt.

"That's a good boy, Izaya-chan…nice and slow…" Nakamura toyed with the elastic on my underwear, pulling them down, "Just like that…"

My body was beginning to heat up, and I started shaking. My cheeks were flushed with a reddish-pink tint, and I let out a tiny moan.

"D-Don't…" I whimpered, "Please…don't…"

"Shh…" he shushed, unzipping his pants and gently flipping me over on my stomach, "Your body is telling me otherwise, Izaya-chan…just relax…"

Whining as quietly as possible, I felt his member rubbing up against my back. I shuddered, turning away from him while he did his dirty work. Eventually, he pushed into me, and a darting pain ran through my entire body.

"HA-AAAAH!" I screamed, throwing my head back, "Aaaah! S-Stop, it…it hurts!"

Nakamura drawled out a groan in response, panting at the intense heat.

"It'll be okay..._I heard you like it rough_."

From the second he began thrusting, my vision was blinded, my voice became hoarse, and my mind fell into a haze.

When all was done, I was shaking in the complete nude, feeling his disgusting residue inside of me. Tears threatened to pour out on the flat mattress, but I held them back.

After Nakamura left me to my own despair, his lust-filled, malicious words rang and echoed through my skull.

_That's a boy…shh…just like that…_

_You're whimpers are so cute…so much different from the rest…_

_Izaya-chan…_

_You're mine._

* * *

**Well, finally got this done. Sorry I haven't been updating like I should, but the new semester just started and it's quite an adjustment. Didn't mean to keep you guys hanging, but I'll try to keep the chapters coming - please review~!**


End file.
